Hellish lesson
by wierszokleta
Summary: Rok 1930 wydawał się dobrym początkiem na wkroczenie w wiek dorosłości. Nowa szkoła, nowi znajomi, nowe otoczenie. A jednak... tego roku zaczyna dziać się coś dziwnego. W nocy słychać krzyki, na ścianach widnieją krwawe odciski dłoni, w powietrzu unosi się swąd śmierci aż w końcu zaczynają znikać uczniowie. Jeden po drugim... [EXO, YAOI] AKTUALNIE ZAWIESZONE
1. Prolog

_"może zakwitniesz nad ranem_

 _piękną duszą słonecznika."_

Czarna walizka ze srebrnymi zdobieniami upadła z hukiem na podłogę unosząc za Sobą tumany kurzu. Blade palce wędrowały szarej, niegdyś zapewne białej, firance badając jej fakturę do czasu aż nie wślizgnęły się pod nią. Chwyciły drewnianą klamkę i przekręcając w bok pociągną w swoją stronę. Lekki materiał firanki zafalował od ciepłego wiatru po czym z gracją wróciła na swoje miejsce. Promienie słoneczne wpadły do pokoju cienkimi pasami złocistego światła padając skosem na drewniane panele. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się dwa biurka z ciemnego drewna, za pewnie z hebanu, tego samego odcieniu dwa regały, ta sama liczba łóżek i szafek nocnych. Jakby pośrodku stało wielkie lustro odbijające jedną ze stron. Ściany były pomalowane na niebiesko z czarnym motywem odlatujących ptaków, który był częściowo zasłonięty przez dużą szafę na ubrania.

Właściciel walizki uniósł wzrok do góry by napotkać kryształowy żyrandol, wyjęty zupełnie z innej rzeczywistości. Następnie wzdychając spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

-Całkiem ładnie?- zapytał tamten widząc zrezygnowanie na twarzy towarzysza.

-Dobrze wiesz, że mi to całkowicie obojętne.- wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się rozpakowywać.

-Nie zgrywaj beznamiętnego i obojętnego, Kris. To nie Chiny i posiadłość twoich rodziców.-

-Pamiętaj, że to nasi rodzice byli jednymi z fundatorów na cel zbudowania tej szkoły. To chyba oczywiste, że będą wiedzieć o wszystkim. Nawet o tym, czy to ty kichnąłeś w nocy czy nie.-

-Nie panikuj, jakoś do tej pory nikt się nie zorientował. -

-Oczywiście. W końcu dobrze to ukrywałem, choć ty wcale nie współpracowałeś.- prychnął siadając na krześle przodem do przyjaciela.

-Nie zachowuj się jak kot- zwrócił mu uwagę. - Więc tu możesz uskuteczniać to samo. Nic prostszego. -

-Nic, co na początku wydaje się proste nie jest takie potem.-

-Dramatyzujesz jak zawsze. Chodźmy zobaczyć z kim dzieli pokoje reszta.-

-Jeszcze się przekonasz.- uśmiechnięty Chanyeol złapał za rękę mówiącego Krisa wychodząc z pokoju.- Życie tu okaże się piekłem.


	2. Rozdział1

Skostniałe palce wędrowały po szarawej powierzchni tworząc wzory w cienkie warstwie kurzu. Po chwili pochwyciły przedmiot stojący przed nimi ale z powodu zimna wyślizgnął się niemal od razu. Porcelanowa figurka wróbla spadła rozbijając się na tysiące małych kawałków. Fragmenty poturlały się pod mosiężną komodę i zniknęły w ciemnościach. Zgrabne palce zaraz ruszyły w ślad za nimi jednak napotkały tylko pustkę i kurz. Westchnięcie wydobyło się z czyiś ust a zaraz za nim biały obłoczek dymu potocznie zwany parą. Skostniałe palce przesunęły się ciut w bok, dalej błądząc na oślep. Ramiona zatrzęsły się wraz z kolejnym powiewem wiatru a zęby zacisnęły, szorując o siebie.

-Nic tam nie znajdziesz.- ciszę, niczym wystrzał z armaty, rozdarł głos za plecami młodzieńca. Ten podskoczył do pionu zapominając o stłuczonej porcelanie i zimnie.

Przed nim stałą wysoka, i wydawać by się mogło namalowana akwarelami kobieta. Jej czerwone kimono z białym wzorem kwiatów i czarnym Obi ciągnęło się aż do ziemi, w bladej i szczupłej dłoni znajdował się drewniany wachlarz. Twarz była ziemista i wychudzona a między czarnymi pasmami włosów dało się dostrzec i te siwe. Oczy odcieniu ciemnej czekolady, haczykowaty nos i szerokie zaciśnięte w prostą linię usta. Całość wydawała się jakby nierealna, wyciągnięta z legendy lub baśni, jak z teatru kukiełkowego. Wszystko było sztywne i przerażające. Chłopak uniósł wzrok do góry szukając cienkich sznureczków, na których mogłaby wisieć.

-Przepraszam, ale stłukłem porcelanowego wróbla i jego części wpadły pod komodę.- z jego ust wysypał się potok słów a ciało drgnęło w stronę drzwi. Instynkt mówił mu, że z tą kobietą jest coś nie tak.

-Jak się nazywasz?-

-Słucham?- zdziwiony spojrzał na nią.

-Spytałam się jak masz na imię.- wskazał na niego wachlarzem.

-J...ja, nazywam się Ki...Kai. Nazywam się Kai.- opowiedział z wahaniem.

-A więc _Kai-_ zaakcentowała jego imię- nie przejmuj się nim, co chwilę ktoś go tłucze.- wzruszyła sztywno ramionami dalej taksując jego sylwetkę wzrokiem.

-Poskładam go.- powiedział gorliwie nie chcąc mieć z nią problemów.

-Jak już powiedziałam nie przejmuj się tym, nic już tam nie znajdziesz.-

-Skąd pani może to wiedzieć?!-

-Mówiłam Ci już, że każdy go tłucze, tego samego wróbla. Jeżeli dotąd sam się składał to nie widzę potrzeby ingerowania.-

-To nie możliwe.- chłopak zaprzeczył głową chcąc już stąd iść. Czuł, że z niewiadomego powodu robi mu się coraz zimniej.

-Odwróć się.- nakazała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

-Ale jak to możliwe?- Kai nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Biały porcelanowy wróbel stał dumnie na komodzie, bez żadnych pęknięć czy choćby rys. Wyglądał tak jak przedtem. Cofając się do tyłu przerażony ponowił pytanie.

-Widzisz, przed Tobą było naprawdę wielu, którzy też wpadli na ten sam pomysł co ty. Każdy z was lubi Sobie poszperać w cudzych rzeczach i w zasadzie nie odczuwacie potem żadnej skruchy. O ile ludzie to tolerują to inne istoty już nie, po prostu lubią straszyć takich jak ty. Radziłabym Ci więc uważać.- kobieta odwróciła się i skierowała ku wielkim drewnianym drzwiom. Czarny materiał falował za nią tworząc ciemną plamę przypominająca cień. Kai zamknął na chwilę oczy nie dowierzając temu co widzi, z pod materiału wyglądały cztery białe, lisie ogony.

-Czym ty jesteś?- sam nie dowierzał, że to pytanie padło z jego ust. W gardle czuł kamień, który stopował możliwość swobodnego oddychania.

-A jednak, pomyliłam się. Nie jesteś taki jak oni, jak wszyscy inni. Oni uciekali a ty stoisz tu i jeszcze masz czelność podważać moją ludzkość.-

-Ja mam czelność? To ty mówisz mi o jakiś niestworzonych rzeczach więc teraz się tłumacz.-

-Nie dzisiaj, i tak wiesz za dużo.- uśmiechnęła się ukazując ostre kły, materiał zafalował dookoła niej po czym zniknęła w ciemnym obłoku pary.

-Kai?- odwrócił się słysząc za sobą głos Laya. Otworzył usta chcąc powiedzieć co właśnie się stało ale zrezygnował, czując na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Wzdrygnął się kiwając głową na chłopaka i ruszył w jego kierunku.-Czy ty z kimś rozmawiałeś?-

-Czy ty uważasz, że rozmawiam sam ze Sobą?- uniósł brew przybierając na twarzy kpiący uśmieszek.

\- Nie bądź głupi.- założył rękę na jego ramiona wyprowadzając go przez drewniane drzwi. Odwrócił się i mógłby przysiądź, że na parapecie siedzi biały lis. Pokręcił głową i obiecał Sobie, że jeśli zobaczy tą kobietę jeszcze raz dowie się o niej wszystkiego co tylko może.

...

Chen właśnie chował ostatnią koszulkę do szafki kiedy poczuł chłodny powiew wiatru na odsłoniętej części pleców. Podniósł się do pionu poprawiając białą koszulę i odwrócił się w stronę okna, które okazało się zamknięte. Uniósł zdziwiony brwi robiąc krok do przodu kiedy znów poczuł zimno, jednak tym razem na karku.

-Luhan!- wrzasnął chcąc wiedzieć czy to on.

-Czego ty znowu chcesz?- usłyszał stłumiony głos po czym zobaczył niską postać owiniętą ręcznikiem wychodzącą z łazienki.-Przed chwilą przecież pukałeś i powiedziałem Ci, ze zaraz wychodzę.-

-Nic takiego nie robiłem, nie wkręcaj mnie teraz.- prychnął.

-To ty mnie wkręcasz, przecież przed chwilą pukałeś...- zmarszczki pojawiły się na jego czole, spojrzał się za drzwi. -Dobra, nie ważne. Przestań się tak patrzeć, bo Ci tak zostanie. Właściwie możesz już wejść do łazienki.- z powrotem zniknął w środku, tym razem nie zamykając drzwi, zaraz zanim wszedł drugi chłopak z piżamą w ręku. Odstawił bagaż na krzesło, pochwycił szczoteczkę i podszedł do umywalki.

-Jak aż tak bardzo Ci przeszkadza, że pierwszy korzystałem z łazienki to od jutra możesz myć się pierwszy. - Luhan mówiąc to zapinał ostatnie guziki koszuli, wygładził ją na rękawach i poprawił pasek od spodni. Chen chciał już odpowiedzieć ale obaj usłyszeli nagle czyjeś głosy po czym ich drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się. W pokoju pojawili się Kris i Chanyeol, obaj ze znudzonymi minami w pełni gotowości na pierwszy dzień szkoły. Niższy wskazał im głową aby usiedli samemu uderzając Chena w głowę.

-Au! Za co to?-

-Pośpiesz się. Zaraz będzie rozpoczęcie, nie chcesz chyba aby już pierwszego dnia twoi rodzice wiedzieli, że się spóźniłeś.- zauważył Luhan wychodząc z łazienki.

-I jak podoba się wam nowa szkoła?-

-Obojętnie.- Chanyeol odpowiedział beznamiętnie bawiąc się palcami Krisa.

-Nie jest najgorzej. Spodziewałem się, że zaraz za rogiem wpadnę na rodziców ale jakoś ich nie ma.- uśmiechnął się lekko widząc co robi brązowowłosy.

-Kris.- Luha westchnął cierpiętniczo. -Czy ty w ogóle nie słuchałeś mnie przed wyjazdem?-

-Jakoś nie za bardzo.- wyznał nie przejmując się jego karcącym spojrzeniem.

-Mówiłem Ci, że nasi rodzice wyjeżdżają na jakaś zagraniczną delegację..-

-Trochę to dziwne.- wtrącił Chen pojawiając się w pokoju.

-Oni zawsze są dziwni.-

-Wszystko ukrywają, zatajają przed nami.-

-Mogę mówić dalej?!- warknął Luhan chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chłopaki umilkli.- Dziękuję.

-Podsłuchałem o czym rozmawiali w zeszły piątek i wychodzi na to, że Japoński rząd ma jakieś problemy i wzywają rodziców do Siebie.*-

-Oni zawsze mają jakieś problemy. Ostatnio zakazali wejść mojej siostrze do pociągu, bo rzekomo było tam zbyt dużo mężczyzn. Musiała spędzić noc na dworcu.- wzrok Chanyeola wędrował między nimi aż wylądował na zegarku. - Już czas.-

-Racja. Musimy po drodze znaleźć też Tao.- przytaknął Chen zakładając marynarkę.

Wychodząc z pokoju żaden z nich nie zauważył kruka w oknie.

 _~Kłamstwo~_

 _..._

Aula była już zapełniona kiedy weszli do niej we czwórkę, szukali wzrokiem Tao jednak na próżno. Zginął gdzieś w tłumie innych uczniów, zrezygnowani zajęli jedne z ostatnich wolnych miejsc i czekali na rozpoczęcie apelu. W okół nich znajdowało się morze uczniów ubranych podobnie do nich i uczennic w czarnych spódnicach, wszyscy tak samo znudzeni czekaniem na dyrektora. Jedni zasypiali ze zmęczenia a inni, tych których mundurki nie wyglądały na takie z pierwszej ręki, wygładzali materiał co chwilę bądź skubali go. Luhan patrzył na to z kwaśną miną. Nie miał pojęcia co robią tu dzieci robotników, których ledwo co było stać na chleb. Przecież dzieci powinny im pomóc a ucząc się w szkole nie zarobią pieniędzy. Jego rozmyślania zakończyły się w momencie kiedy kątem oka zauważył twarz Tao pośród uczniów z czyjąś ręką na ramieniu. Szturchnął Krisa siedzącego obok aby odwrócił się do niego.

-Tao znalazł chyba nowych znajomych.- wskazał głową w bok.

-To pewnie jego współlokator czy coś. Miejmy tylko nadzieje, że nie okażą się natrętnymi dzieciakami z IQ poniżej zera, którzy się do nas przyczepią.-

-Tryb Queen Bitch Ci się włączył?- Chen zafalował brwiami odwracając się w ich stronę.

-Chen jeśli nie chcesz aby twoja głowa została podana jutro na obiad jako danie główne, to się kurwa odwróć.- warknął Kris.

-Oj, bo Ci zaraz żyłka pęknie.- Luhan parsknął widząc spojrzenie Krisa, którego ręce nagle pojawiły się na szyi blondyna. Ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił tylko mówił dalej. - Jesteś naprawdę brzydki kiedy się tak złościsz.- usłyszeli jego przesłodzony głos.- Wyglądasz jak dinozaur.

-Jeszcze jedno słowo a obiecuję Ci, że twoje życie zmieni się w piekło.-

-Nie rozumiem co Chanyeol w tobie widzi.- jego twarz zaczynała się robić już czerwona jednak nie zaprzestał swojej tyrady.- No naprawdę.

-Przegiąłeś.- jego ręce puściły szyję by już za chwilę uderzyć go pięścią w twarz, ubiegła go jednak czyjaś dłoń, która złapała go za nadgarstek.

-Opanuj się Kris, to Chen. On zawsze robi co chce a jego słowa są bez pokrycia.- słowom Chanyeola, Luhan musiał przyznać racje. Chen był po prostu świrem, który jak już podchwycił temat i zaczął gadać to nie mógł skończyć. Nie raz dostał już w twarz czy inną część ciała, ale nie robiło to na nim wielkiego wrażenia. _~Pieprzony optymista~_

Dłonie starszego z wahaniem puściły bladą szyje przyjaciela jednak ostre spojrzenie wywiercało w nim dziurę dopóki ten z powrotem się odwrócił. Kris westchnął a razem z powietrzem uleciał z niego także cały gniew. Oczy znów powróciły do swej szarości a usta na nowo złączyły się w linię, twarzy przywrócił naturalny kolor. Czerwień zniknęła z policzków a palce odnalazły te Chanyeola. Wyprostował się na krześle i ze znudzoną miną omiótł salę.

Luhan podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem rówieśnika i na powrót dostrzegł Tao, który siedział wśród nieznajomych. Tym razem jednak szeptali między sobą a nie śmiali się otwarcie jak ostatnim razem. Kris także musiał to zauważyć bo po chwili nachylił się nad Parkiem mamrocząc do niego a ten także spojrzał się w ich stronę. Brunet szturchnął Chena, który siedział przed nim aby ten uspokoił się gdy dyrektor wszedł na podest.

-Miło mi powitać wszystkich tu zebranych. Spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj w tym miejscu aby oficjalnie rozpocząć nowy rok szkolny. Znajdujemy się teraz w nowo wybudowanej szkole z internatem, pierwszej takiej w Korei, której budowę udało się sfinansować dzięki datkom Japońskiego rządu i dobroczyńców. Poproszę o oklaski dla nich.- na sali rozbrzmiała wrzawa, uczniowie zaczęli klaska a część kadry stojącej po bokach dyrektora ukłoniła się. -Dziękujemy.- kiwnął głową na znak pozwolenia na zaprzestanie klaskania. Uczniowie z powrotem usiedli.

-Chciałem was serdecznie powitać i uświadomić, że czeka nas dwanaście miesięcy ciężkiej pracy. Mamy wiele nauki i liczę, że wykażecie się ogromną wiedzą i zapałem do nauki. Teraz każdy z was ruszy za nauczycielem, który wyczyta wasze nazwiska i imiona z listy. Następnie odprowadzi was do klas i tam przedstawi wam status jak i zasady panujące w tej szkole. - szedł z podestu a do katedry podeszła wysoka kobieta o ostrych rysach twarzy.

-Nazywam się Yutaka Shiro w tej szkole pracować będę na stanowisku nauczyciela języka japońskiego. Następujące osoby będą uczęszczać do mojej klasy.- po czym z jej ust wysypało się całe morze imion i nazwisk, których żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał. Chen z rosnącym zainteresowaniem obserwował kolejnych uczniów podchodzących do kobiety. Chanyeol razem z Krisem całkowicie niezainteresowani tym co dzieje się wokół nich rozmawiali a Luhan wciąż obserwował najmłodszego z ich paczki.

-Huang ZiTao, Kim Jongin, Lu Han, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan, Zhang Yxing. Na tym lista się kończy, proszę wszystkie wyczytane osoby o pójście za mną. - chłopaki wstali niechętnie kątem oka zauważając, że ich przyjaciel razem z dwoma nie znanymi im osobami robią to samo. Yutaka obeszła katedrę i zbiegła po schodach przechodząc przez środek sali, między rzędami krzeseł. Uczniowie ruszyli za nią próbując nadążyć za jej żwawym krokiem. Wyszli z sali kierując się w stronę schodów a po nich weszli aż na czwarte piętro. Potem już tylko korytarz i każdy z nich musiał przejść przez drewniane wrota. Rozsiedli się w drewnianych ławkach, każdy oddzielnie czekając na słowa kobiety. Ona zaś stanęła przed katedrą z białą kartką w ręce i uniosła na nich wzrok.

-Jak już mówiłam nazywam się Yutaka Shiro. Będę zarówno waszą wychowawczynią jak i nauczycielką Japońskiego. Jeśli będziecie mieć jakiekolwiek pytania czy też prośby macie się zwracać do mnie, do nikogo innego tylko do mnie, zrozumiano? Skoro już to ustaliliśmy to przejdźmy do poznawania się. Wyczytam każdego z was a wy powiecie o sobie parę słów, liczę na konkrety. Zacznijmy od Ciebie.- wskazała Krisa. -A potem już po kolei.

-Nazywam się Wu Yi Fan, wieku podawać chyba nie muszę... interesuję się malarstwem.-

-Park Chanyeol, gram na gitarze.-

-Kim Jongdae ale możecie mówić na mnie Chen.-rozpromienił się wstając.-Co ja lubię robić? Hmm okej, już wiem! Jestem dobry z geometrii i potrafię śpiewać kobiecymi tonami.- usiadł uradowany patrząc na dziewczynę siedzącą za nim.

-Nazywam się Hwang Mi-young i pochodzę z Seulu. Interesuję się szyciem i ubiorem kobiecym, potrafię także grać na skrzypcach. Dziękuję za uwagę.- skłoniła się z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. Za nią siedział nie kto inny jak Tao i jego dwaj nowi znajomi. Luhan szedł zbyt wolno za kobietą korytarzem i w taki sposób wylądował w ostatniej ławce. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to jakoś zmienić, ponieważ nie uśmiechało mu się być odpytywanym co lekcję.

-Jestem Huang ZiTao pochodzę z Chin, znam sztuki walki i świetnie posługuję się Japońską kataną.-

-Zhang Yixing, także pochodzę z Chin. Chyba nie posiadam, żadnego konkretnego talentu czy zainteresowania.- usiadł uśmiechając się przepraszająco do nauczycielki a Luhan mógł przysiądź, że na jego policzkach ukazały się dwa małe dołeczki na policzkach. Wywrócił oczami i zahamował odruch wymiotny.

-Kim Jongin, jestem z Korei. I nie, nie jestem mieszanej rasowości już taki się urodziłem.- powiedział szybko widząc jak Chen otwiera usta. Zamknął je zaraz po tym jak usłyszał zaprzeczenie chłopaka.-Moim zainteresowaniem jest taniec.-

W podobny sposób przedstawiali się wszyscy, Luhan przestał słuchać ich po pewnym czasie. Wszyscy byli dla niego tak nudni, że momentami same zamykały mu się oczy. Oczywiście interesował go otaczający go świat ale oni wszyscy byli tak bardzo podobni do siebie, że odruch wymiotny nawiedził go już tyle razy ile w całym życiu jeszcze nie zdążył. Jednym słowem był tak znudzony, że omal co nie padł ofiarą grubej książki. Zapewne była to encyklopedia.

-Przepraszam.-skłonił się.-Nazywam się Xi Luhan, urodziłem się w Pekinie i lubię się uczyć.-

-No i dobrze. Dowiedzieliśmy się ciekawych rzeczy o nas i myślę, że szybko się zintegrujecie. Od jutra zaczynamy zajęcia i nie chcę nawet słyszeć od innych nauczycieli, że spóźniliście się na jakąś lekcję. Macie być punktualni, zawsze w mundurkach i z pracą domową. Śniadanie jest zawsze o godzinie siódmej trzydzieści, na zjedzenie macie dwadzieścia pięć minut i ani chwili dłużej. Potem rozchodzicie się do sal lekcyjnych, lekcje zaczynają się punktualnie o ósmej a pierwsza z nich trwa zegarową godzinę. Następnie macie czas, około pięciu minut aby przejść z sali do sali i zaczynacie następną lekcję. I tak samo jest aż do długiej przerwy obiadowej, macie w tedy do wykorzystania całą godzinę na zjedzenie i odpoczęcie czy powtórzenie materiału przed zajęciami. W ciepłe dni można wyjść do ogrodu. Lekcje każdego dnia kończą się szesnastej. Następuje potem czas na kółka zainteresowań, każdy musi przynależeć do przynajmniej jednego takiego stowarzyszenia. Kolacja będzie o osiemnastej. Och właśnie, zapomniałabym. Obiad jest o godzinie trzynastej a o godzinie piętnastej możecie się zgłosić do stołówki po jabłko lub inny owoc. Cisza nocna zaczyna się o dwudziestej drugiej i ani chwili później. Gdy usłyszymy jakiś szmer karą będzie bieganie dookoła placówki przez całą noc. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumieliście.-pokiwali głowami.-W takim razie możecie się rozejść.-

Luhan nie zwlekał i jako jeden z pierwszych wyszedł z sali, nie miał zamiaru czekać na swoich przyjaciół. Wystarczająco długo już dzisiaj przebywali razem, a Luhan nie należał do osób, które lubią marnować czas na spotkania ze znajomymi. Gardził osobami, które rzucały wszystko tylko po to aby zabawiać się z bliskimi. Ciężka praca przede wszystkim. Dlatego też brunet nie zwlekając ruszył wzdłuż korytarza w poszukiwaniu biblioteki.

W tym samym momencie Kris i Chanyeol nie mieli tyle szczęścia co Luhan i wychodząc po cichą, chcąc zostać nie zauważonymi, zostali zatrzymani w półkroku przez Chena i Tao, za którym stali jego nowi znajomi. Z kamiennymi twarzami dali zaprowadzić się pod najbliższy parapet, co skutkowało tym, że posypał się na nich potok słów blondwłosego Chińczyka.

Postać w czarnej pelerynie przemierzała las. Jego płaszcz zamiast zaczepiać się o każdą wystającą gałąź i niszczyć się przy tym, zdawał się przenikać przez nie a sama postać zresztą, wyglądała jakby unosiła się milimetry nad ziemią. Wyglądała raczej jak czarna plama, szybko zmierzająca w nikomu nieznanym kierunku, niż człowiek. Czasami zdawało się, że rozpłynęła się już w powietrzu ale zaraz potem pojawiała się z powrotem między drzewami. Zwierzęta umykały przed nią, chowając się w norach oraz za drzewami, tylko niektóre z nich, te najmroczniejsze, wychylały nosa ze swoich kryjówek węsząc. Postać zostawiała za sobą czarny obłoczek, który zaraz rozpuszczał się a zapach jego kojarzył się jedynie ze stęchlizną i śmiercią. Śmiercią w czystej postaci.

...

* _Od 1905 roku aż do 1945 roku Korea była pod władaniem Japonii._


	3. Rozdział 2

。。。

Martwe zwierzę w lesie to codzienność, tak żyją zwierzęta. Walczą o przetrwanie każdego dnia i nocy. Jednak to co było niepokojące to brak krwi, nawet najmniejszej kropelki. Zwierzęta były spłoszone. Coś było w lesie...

。。。

Tiffany rozczesywała ciemne włosy siedząc przed drewniana toaletką. Grzebień, z kości słoniowej, odziedziczyła w spadku po babci. Była z nią bardzo blisko,rodzice byli surowi a ta troszczyła się o nią i pilnowała jej rozwoju. Zawsze służyła jej pomocą czy cenną radą, tylko ona nigdy jej nie zbywała jak robili to inni mieszkańcy ich dużego domu. Często, gdy była mała, rodzice nie bawili się z nią więc prosiła o to pokojówki. Te jednak odchodził, bez słowa wytłumaczenia. Można powiedzieć, że dzieciństwa nie miała udanego. Jednak, któregoś ranka zastała swoją babcie siedzącą w fotelu, jej ulubionym, w którym czytała książki, siną i nie ruszającą się. Swoim krzykiem obudziła całą posiadłość, oczywiście dostała burę od rodziców.

Na ciemny blat toaletki odłożyła biały grzebień i w lustrze sprawdziła swoją fryzurę z każdej strony. Po ojcu była perfekcjonistką, wszystko musiało być na swoim miejscu, wszystko równo. Często układała na nowo książki w rodzinnej bibliotece czy swoje własne rzeczy aby były poustawiane równo. Nie potrafiła znieść brudu a ubrania musiały być starannie wyprasowane. Jej ojciec zachowywał się identycznie, dodatkowo był jeszcze oschły i władczy. Matka nie była lepsza - kochała wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy, co także odziedziczyła, oraz lubiła się wywyższać. Jej, w gruncie rzeczy delikatny charakter, nie pasował do tego domu. Dlatego tak tęskniła za babcią.

Starła samotną łzę z policzka, nie pozwalając zagościć jej dłużej na swojej alabastrowej skórze. Wygładziła poły marynarki i z nienaganną postawą ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. W drodze do jadalni jej wzrok przykuł czarny kot siedzący dumnie na ramie otwartego okna. Zatrzymała się w miejscu obserwując go. Gdy ten spojrzał się prosto w jej oczy, przeszły ją zimne dreszcze. Jego spojrzenie było tak dzikie, że Tiffani bała, że kot zaraz rzuci się na nią. Słysząc z bocznych schodów rozmowy odwróciła się patrząc kto idzie. Gdy z powrotem chciała spojrzeć na kota - tego nie było. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

。。。

Tao z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po jadalni. W okół niego rozciągało się morze uczniów, którzy rozmawiali między sobą i śmiali się. Spojrzał się po raz ostatni na swoich przyjaciół siedzących przy innym stole i wrócił do jedzenia. Xing i Jongin popijali czarną herbatę a Bom, dziewczyna, którą poznali wczoraj wieczorem plotkowała zawzięcie z blondynką siedzącą obok.

— Jongin czemu ty tak właściwie się wczoraj od nas odłączyłeś? — Huang zadał pytanie bawiąc się pałeczkami.

— Huh? — uniósł zdziwiony brwi, jakby nie usłyszał go dokładnie. — Poszedłem się trochę przejść, nie chciało mi się czekać z resztą .

— Od wczoraj jesteś jakiś zamyślony. Po za tym znam cię od dawna i wiem, że jesteś energiczną bestią. — zwrócił mu uwagę Xing patrząc ze skwaszoną miną na Bom siedzącą obok niego.

— To nic...— wzruszył ramionami. — Rozmyślam o mich siostrach, wiesz jakie one są. Niby starsze a to ja zawsze się nimi opiekuję.

— Masz siostry? To jak Chanyeol, tylko, że on ma jedną.

— Chanyeol?

— Tak, jeden z moich przyjaciół. Są z nami w klasie, sądzę, że dziś po lekcjach będziecie mogli się poznać. Tylko oni są dojść specyficzni.

— To znaczy? — Xing odłożył filiżankę na stół.

— Chanyeol jest dosyć obojętny na wszystko a Kris to suka, ale troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Luhan może i wygląda jak anioł ale to prawdziwy demon, radziłbym być ostrożny. No i Chen idiota o niebiańskim głosie.-

— Masz ciekawych znajomych. — Jongin mieszał właśnie ze sobą czarną herbatę i zieloną, po czym pociągnął łyk. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem.

— Nie są lepsi od was.

— To Kai jest nadpobudliwy.

— Tak ale to ty przedstawiając się mi powiedziałeś, że masz, tu cytuję ,,magiczne palce". To w cale nie zabrzmiało dwuznacznie.— zawstydził się Tao.

— Nie moja wina, że tak reagujesz. Powinniśmy już iść jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić. Kai, przestań się bawić. Idziemy. — Lay podniósł go za łokieć i popchnął w stronę wyjścia.

— Czasami jest jak dziecko.- westchnął w stronę ZiTao. —Więc co mówiłeś o swoich znajomych?

。。。

Chanyeol musiał przyznać nawet przed sobą, że szkoła była całkiem ładna. Oczywiście jako budynek architektoniczny. Jednak reszta nie zrobiła na nim jakiegoś większego wrażenia. Miał przy sobie Krisa i tylko to się liczyło. Siedząc w drewnianej ławce czuł na sobie spojrzenia dziewczyn. Patrzyły się na niego, wywiercając w jego plecach dziury a jedyne co mógł zrobić to próbować udawać, że tego nie widzi. To nie był pierwszy raz gdy Krisa i jego oblegały stada tak zwanych niewiast, było to niesamowicie uciążliwe, bo często uczepiały się ich gdy chcieli spędzić ze sobą czas. W tedy mógł tylko modlić się aby odczepiły się od nich.

Jego twarz była wpatrzona w tablicę, jednak nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi nauczyciel. Nawet nie słyszał słów, w głowie miał zupełną pustkę. Taki się urodził. Był oziębły, nie obchodziły go ludzkie sprawy, nic mu się nie podobało. Jego ciało było duże, długie ręce i nogi często o coś haczyły przez co był nazywany niezdarą. Jedyne co umiał to grać na gitarze, można było nawet powiedzieć, że to lubił. Wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia. Właśnie takim poznał go YiFan a i tak go pokochał. Dla samego Chanyeola miłość była czymś absurdalnym ale pomimo tego co mówili o nim lekarze, potrafił obdarzyć kogoś tak silnym uczuciem jakim jest miłość.

On wiecznie zblazowany i grający na gitarze oraz Kris, facet, który sądzi, że umie rysować i cham dla każdego. Ich spotkanie musiało być przeznaczeniem. Bowiem tylko przy nim jego serce zaczynało bić.

。。。

Luhan notował każde słowo, które uleciało z warg nauczyciela. Pisał szybko ale starannie, nie chciał przegapić niczego. Wiedział bowiem, że notatki to święty grał każdego ucznia a już widział, że co niektórzy masują nadgarstki. Pokręcił głową oczami wyobraźni widząc jak błagają go na kolanach o choćby jedną kartkę. Jedną, z wielu zresztą, zalet jakie posiadał Luhan była podzielność uwagi. Potrafił równocześnie rozmawiać i pisać z sensem. Nie raz dzięki temu zyskiwał w oczach starszych. Czuł się w tedy jeszcze bardziej dumny.

Jego matka nie raz patrzyła na niego z oburzeniem, gdy parł przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na innych. To była kolejna z jego charakterystycznych cech - brnął po trupach do celu. Był mądry i wiedział o tym, chciał osiągnąć jeszcze więcej niż swoi rodzice i nic nie było dla niego przeszkodą. Choć w dzieciństwie był słodkim chłopcem, to jednak już w tedy nie miał kolegów, z którymi mógłby się bawić. Od małego przesiadywał za książkami czy z nauczycielką śpiewu. Bardzo ją lubił, była oschła ale i bardzo inteligentna. Gdy któregoś pięknego, letniego dnia, zapytał jej się dlaczego marnuje się ucząc go śpiewu, wyjawiła mu prawdę.

 _-To proste Luhanie, twoja rodzina jest bardzo bogata. Jednak właściciele tej fortuny nie są zbyt rozgarnięci. Chcę was okraść, by móc zapewnić godne życie mojej rodzinie. - jej beztroska w głosie imponowała Luhanowi. Podziwiał tą kobietę za wiele rzeczy - była utalentowana muzycznie ale i bardzo mądra. Jego zdaniem, ktoś taki jak ona, powinna wykładać na uczelni. Świetnie znała się na życiu i umiała przeciwstawić się mężczyzną._

 _-Myślę, że mogę Pani w tym pomóc. Znam ten wielki budynek jak własną kieszeń. -_

 _-To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze później a teraz wróćmy do lekcji. -_

 __Xi nigdy nie nazwał miejsca, w którym mieszkał, swoim domem. Właściwie, znaczenie tego słowa znał tylko z encyklopedycznych definicji. Jego nauczycielka muzyki miała rację, matka i ojciec może i mieli wielką fortunę ale nie umieli nią gospodarować. Co chwilę wydawali pieniądze na jakieś bzdety i Luhan odliczał tylko dni aż wylądują na bruku. Ten dzień jednak nigdy nie nadchodził, jego babcia była zbyt miła i zawsze wspomagała ich pieniężnie. Luhan nie kwestionował.

—W takim razie, proszę na jutro przygotować się z podstaw geometrii. Przepytam każdego.— odrzekł nauczyciel z kamienną twarzą. Po usłyszeniu dzwonka wymaszerował z klasy.

— Ależ on jest wymagający. — westchnęła jakaś dziewczyna obok Luhana. Ten niewzruszony pozbierał wszystkie książki i kiwając głową na Chena, wyszedł z klasy. Przystanął jednak zaraz za drzwiami czując uścisk na łokciu.

— Hej Lulu. — przed nim stał Tao uśmiechając się szeroko. — Chciałbym was dzisiaj przedstawić moim współlokatorom. Możemy spotkać się po kolacji w bibliotece?

— Nn... przekaże chłopakom. Tylko nie jedzcie za długo, bo jeśli będziecie się spóźniać to pójdziemy sobie.

— Dzięki, Hyung.— pomachał mu na pożegnanie, biegnąc w przeciwną stronę niż on zmierzał.

Luhan czasami zastanawiał się co właściwie sprawia, że on, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol i Chen, trzymali się razem. Każdy z nich był zupełnie inny, całkowicie unikatowy. Taki Huang na przykład - wulkan energii, znający starożytne sztuki walki ale tak naprawdę łatwo go zranić. Jest też bardzo dziecinny. Chanyeol i Kris są mocno do siebie podobni - obaj pesymistycznie nastawieni do świata, ale dla siebie bardzo troskliwi. Jongdae akurat to typowy błazen dworny - nie za mądry, nie za głupi, no i mówi nie śmieszne żarty. Jego jedynym talentem był piękny śpiew. Xi nie przeczuwał dla niego dobrego życia - raczej krótkiego i bolesnego. W tym świecie mógł jedynie doigrać się za swoje zachowanie.

Wiatr rozwiewał jego brązowe włosy, z idealnie uczesanych, tworząc z nich stóg siana. Nawet on nie chciał z nim współpracować, tak samo jak reszta rodziny. Uważali go bowiem za nic nie wartego a on zamierzał im pokazać jak bardzo się mylili.

。。。

 __Xing spoglądał ciekaw na osoby siedzące przed nim. Niski brunet o bystrym spojrzeniu, które wciąż wbijał w Huanga, czarnowłosy alfons i jego złotowłosa kurtuazyna oraz błazen. Na samo określenie jakie wymyślił dla dwójki najwyższych z ich grona, jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu ukazując tym samym dołeczki w policzkach. Czujnym oczom Luhana nie umknęło to. Teraz zamiast piorunować wzrokiem chińczyka, natarczywie obserwował nieznajomego. Lay kopnął pod stołem nogę Jongina, który nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Był on osoba niesamowicie ciekawską, wręcz wścibską, która nie znała granicy między prywatnością innych ludzi a życiem publicznym. Często kończyło się to dla niego nieciekawie. Raz podsłuchiwał rozmowę swoich rodziców, nakryła go jednak matka wychodząca wzburzona z pokoju. Takim sposobem musiał posprzątać całą posiadłość w jedną noc. Oczywiście miał on swoje sposoby, aby zadziwić rodziców wykonaną pracą. Jongin był bardzo atrakcyjną osobą, energiczną, nonszalancką. Zawsze wyprostowany, z nienagannymi manierami - aż biła od niego charyzma. Nic więc dziwnego, że wystarczyło ładnie uśmiechnąć się do młodych pokojówek a te wykonały za niego całą robotę. Za każdym razem wymigiwał się od konsekwencji, była to jego cecha charakterystyczna a Lay, można powiedzieć, trochę mu jej zazdrościł.

Bowiem on, jeśli już podpadł, pod czujnym okiem babki odbywał swoją karę. Nie było możliwości aby wymknąć się chyłkiem, czy przekupić kogoś do odpokutowania za niego. Jego babcia, swoją drogą niesamowita kobieta, czuwała nad rozwojem Xinga. Gdy jego rodzice częściej zaczęli bywać za granicą niż we własnym domu, Lay zamieszkał ze staruszką. Od tamtej pory wiele w jego życiu się zmieniło. Przestał być zarozumiałym, rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem - staruszka zadbała o to, aby nabył pokory i skromności, równocześnie ucząc się i rozwijając jego zdolności. Był to czas, który stał się dla niego pewnym symbolem, czas, w którym obrócił się o 180 stopni i zaczął inaczej patrzeć na świat.

Zhang LeMoon była silną kobietą. Po mimo ustroju panującego w Chinach i ostrości zasad, wyznaczonych przez męża, potrafiła żyć godnie i z uniesioną głową. Dzięki książką męża, które ten kolekcjonował, zdołała wiele się nauczyć. Koleżanki zazdrościły jej przede wszystkim odwagi i wytrwałości w dążeniu do celu, ale i w życiu codziennym. Była dla nich wzorcem do naśladowania i także po pięćdziesięciu latach stała się nim dla Xinga. Jako matka, jego ojca, dbała o niego chcąc aby wyrósł na zupełnie innego mężczyznę niż jej syn. Z dumą patrzyła jak jej wnuk wyrusza do nowej szkoły, ze spokojem odeszła.

— Kai, możesz przestać? Ten stół nie potrzebuje lekcji latania.— sarknął w stronę kolegi. Jego noga nieustanie podskakiwała w miejscu, trącając przy tym stolik.

-Nudzi mi się.-

— On jest nadpobudliwy. Musicie wybaczyć.— skierował spojrzenie na nieznajomych, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

— To jak Chen — blady palec wskazał chłopaka po prawej stronie Luhana. — On też nie potrafi usiedzieć na miejscu dłużej niż to potrzebne. Jestem Luhan.

— Zhang Xing ale lepiej by było gdybyście mówili na mnie, Lay.— skinął głową na przywitanie.

— No więc — Huang odchrząknął. — Obok Laya siedzi Kim Jongin...

— Możecie mówić mi Kai...

—Nie przerywaj — prychnął — wracając... Obok Luhana siedzi Kim Jongdae, czyli Chen. Dalej jest Wu YiFan i Chanyeol. Wszyscy razem chodzimy do jednej klas-

— Nie zanudzaj, Tao. Jesteście Chińczykami? — Chen oparł brodę o złączone dłonie, z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na nowo poznanych.

— Ja nie ale Lay owszem. — ciemnowłosy ubiegł kolegę w odpowiedzi. Azjata z dołeczkami wywrócił jedynie oczami.

— To jak się poznaliście?

—My? — tym razem Xing był pierwszy. — Nasi rodzice swojego czasu wspólnie podróżowali.

— Tak. A później ja przeniosłem się do rodziny w Hong Kongu.

— Wyglądasz bardzo egzotycznie. Czy w twojej rodzinie, niema przypadkiem jakiegoś Afrykańczyka?— choć twarz Luhana wciąż była taka sama, Kai zaperzył się. Fuknął obrażony.

— Bardzo zabawne.— wysyczał z zaciśniętą szczęką. — Urodziłem się z takim kolorem skóry a wśród moich przodków są sami Azjaci.

— Hej, Jongin uspokój się. Nikt nie chciał cię obrazić.

— Pytałem z ciekawości.— sprostował Xi widząc karcące spojrzenie Huanga i Jongdae. Już za młodzieńczych lat nauczył się świetnie kłamać, wiedząc czego w tym momencie oczekują od niego przyjaciele - zrobił to. Bez wahania. Choć faktycznie, pytanie, które zadał miało być nie do końca obraźliwe.

— Niech ci będzie. A wy, jesteście Chińczykami?

— Ja i Chan to Koreańczycy, z kolei Lulu i Kris nie. Uprzedzając pytanie jak się poznaliśmy - ja wychowywałem się w Chinach a oni dwaj — tu palcem wskazał dwóch najwyższych — poznali się przypadkowo. Na jakiejś wystawie organizowanej przez moich rodziców.—

— Można powiedzieć, że to zrządzenie losu. — Chanyeol odezwał się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy weszli do biblioteki. Uznał, że to właściwy moment na powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Poczuł jak pod stołem Kris ściska mocniej jego dłoń, co niewątpliwie dodało mu otuchy. Nie zdobył się jednak, na choćby krzywy uśmiech.

— Czasami tak bywa, Bogowie nad wami czuwają. No nic, ja muszę już iść. Lekcje same za mnie się nie odrobią. — Xing wstał machając im na pożegnanie. Luźnym krokiem szedł między regałami, niczym król wychodzący z sali tronowej. Biła od niego pewność siebie, ale i rezerwa, oraz odwaga.

— On zawsze tak chodzi? Moja matka uznała by go za barbarzyńcę.

— Jak się stresuje. — Jongin wzruszył ramionami. —To dobry chłopak, szalenie mądry.

— Wczoraj odniosłem inne wrażenie...

— Wczoraj! Chłopak też musiał się wyszaleć. — pozostali unieśli brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Po ciszy nocnej trochę rozmawialiśmy, nic wielkiego...

— Huang, ty nigdy nie przestrzegasz zasad. Co z ciebie wyrośnie...

— Nie martw się Kris, nie pójdę w twoje ślady. — ZiTao wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu a Chen parsknął śmiechem. Ich nowy znajomy patrzył jedynie jak w oczach wysokiego Chińczyka tworzy się chęć mordu. Sam, delikatnie aby nikt nie usłyszał, odsunął swoje krzesło odrobinę od stolika.

— Jak nie Chen, to ty. A dajcie wy mi wszyscy święty spokój! — uniósł się wcześniej wymieniony. Ignorując monolog wzburzonej bibliotekarki i spojrzenia ciekawskich, wymaszerował z biblioteki tą samą drogą co Xing przed chwilą. Chanyeol westchnął jedynie podążając tuż za nim, po drodze wpadając na uczennice, której książki spadły na ziemię. Nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała na nowo cisza.

— No... to by było na tyle. — mruknął Chen.

— W istocie. Wy wszyscy jesteście szalenie wkurzający. Jednak mam nadzieję, że nasza przyjaźń będzie owocna — zwrócił się do Jongina, który spojrzał się na niego uważnie — po prostu każdy z nas jest na swój sposób dziwny. Nie przejmuj się moimi kąśliwymi uwagami, jestem taki dla każdego. A teraz przepraszam. —

— To prawda Lulu jest taki dla wszystkich. — Xi zniknął za ciężkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Między nimi zapanowała chwilowa cisza. Napawali się nią, przyswajając wszystko co wydarzyło się w ostatnich kilku minutach. Szelest kartek i przyciszone rozmowy wydawały się do nich nie docierać.

— No dobrze Kai, to może dowiemy się czegoś o tobie?

Tao i Chen rozsiedli się wygodnie zadając co chwila kolejne pytanie Koreańczykowi. Nic lepszego nie mieli dziś do roboty a Jongin, zaaferowany rozmową, nie zauważył białego lisa z dziewięcioma ogonami w oknie.

。。。

ZiTao szedł powoli opustoszałym korytarzem. Grubo po ciszy nocnej, dreptał powoli w stronę dormitorium. Już dawno temu, wraz z Chenem i Kaiem, postanowili wracać ale on, nieszczęściem potknął się i przewrócił cały regał z książkami. Jego karą było uporządkowanie bałaganu a to czy dostanie jeszcze jedną, za włóczenie się po ciszy nocnej zależało tylko od tego czy ktoś go przyłapie. Zatrzymał się jednak słysząc obok siebie jakiś szmer. Odwrócił się z duszą na ramieniu, w bok. Choć patrząc z perspektywy czasu - teraz by tego nie zrobił.

Tao stał przed ścianą niedowierzająco. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie a w gardle urosła wielka gula, uniemożliwiająca mu normalne oddychanie. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się spazmatycznie, jakby przebiegł kilometry, nozdrza rozszerzyły się. Na marmurowej ścianie zostały odciśnięte dwie dłonie, na kształt skrzydeł. Nienaturalnie długie palce przyciągały nie tylko wzrok ale także i palce Huanga. Drżące, dotknęły ich, po czym ich właściciel krzyknął patrząc jak mała strużka posoki płynie wzdłuż jego dłoni.


End file.
